


you're a mess (let me look after you)

by demijauregui



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 09:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3931063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demijauregui/pseuds/demijauregui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt; “its 4 am and im drunk as fuck in a mcdonalds and you have been watching me trying to eat this burger for 30 minutes” au</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're a mess (let me look after you)

Lexa hated working at McDonalds. She hated serving customers. And she definitely hated serving customers at 4 am.

She was sick of the repetitive clicking of the register, the tedious greetings and the amount of self restraint it took to not roll her eyes at every single person that approached the counter.

It was particularly difficult when she saw a blonde girl, who seemed to be around her age, stumble into the store after what Lexa can only assume was a long night of partying.

“Hi, what can I get you?”

“I need a cheeseburger, like right now.”

Lexa raised her eyebrows, huffing slightly. This was so not worth $8.86 an hour.

After handing the blonde her food, Lexa watched as she made her way over to a booth, but stopped midway, making her way back over to the register.

“I forgot to say thank you. Thank you!” she half slurred, a big grin forming on her face.

Lexa couldn't control the smile that found its way onto her own face in return.

**\----**

Right now, Clarke was nothing but thankful for 24/7 fast food restaurants and cheap burgers. She was drunk, which was to be expected considering she'd just come from a frat party that Octavia had practically dragged her to.

She was sitting in the booth furthest away from the bin, (god she doesn't even want to imagine what would happen if she got a whiff of it)staring at the cheeseburger in front of her.

Clarke felt as though she didn't have the energy to lift the burger, her arms more like dead weight than anything else. She leaned over, resting her face on the table, sighing contently when she didn't feel any sticky residues on her cheek.

Opening her mouth, she tried to take a bite out of the burger, whimpering audibly when she only got a minuscule of bread.

Her head was throbbing.

_Fuck Octavia and her fucking vodka shots._

\----

With very few customers, Lexa had nothing to do but watch the blonde girl with fascination. She seemed to be struggling, which was understandable considering she was quite intoxicated.

She had barely eaten any of her burger, and if Lexa wasn't watching closely enough, she would have thought that the girl had passed out, but the constant clenching and unclenching of her fists under the table assured her that she hadn't.

The brunette sighed thankfully, grateful that the girl wasn't one of those loud, unruly drunks that hung around the restaurant. It happened much too often for her liking.

If anything, she seemed to be at the end stages of drunkenness, not too far from wanting to sleep, but hopefully far enough that she got out of here before that happened.

“Is she dead?”

Lexa turned, looking over at her co-worker, Raven.

“She seems okay. Definitely not dead.”

Raven raised her eyebrows slightly, noticing the slight blush that had formed on Lexa's face.

“She's cute. Maybe you should go talk to her.”

Lexa rolled her eyes. “She's intoxicated.”

Raven nudged her, her elbow making contact with Lexa's ribs, causing her to grimace.

“Come on commander.” Raven taunted, handing the taller girl a cup of water, tilting her head towards the blonde girl in the booth.

“I told you to _stop_ calling me that Reyes.”

\----

“Burger, why must you taunt me?” Clarke mumbled, still unable to get the food into her mouth.

A sound caused her to raise her head, hissing as the quick movement caused her pain.

Clarke looked up at the cashier standing next to her table, noticing how her stray hairs fell out from under her cap.

“You're really pretty” she mumbled, leaning against the window.

Lexa flushed, placing the cup of water onto the table. “It'll help with the headache I assume you have.”

Clarke smiled, reaching out to grab the cup, effectively knocking it over.

“Fuck, fuck I'm so sorry” she half grimaced, watching as the water spilled onto her burger.

Lexa pulled a rag out of her back pocket, laughing at the situation before her.

“It's okay, it's just a spill. You didn't break anything. Your burger however, well it might not live to tell the tale.” she smirked, wiping up the mess.

“It was an evil burger. It refused to get in my mouth. So evil, evil burger” the blonde replied, poking the dampened bread.

Lexa chuckled, and Clarke decided then and there, drunk or not, that this girl's laugh was the most beautiful thing she'd ever heard.

“You're really pretty” the blonde whispered, studying the girl in front of her.

“You said that already.”

“I did. But you're _really_ pretty. Like, damn” she said, drawing out the last word.

“Uh, well, thank you” Lexa stuttered, bowing her head bashfully.

Clarke raised her hand up to her forehead, rubbing the skin there. “I just wanted food. Why couldn't I get any food?”

Lexa laughed, turning around and making her way back to the counter, returning shortly with fries and another burger.

Clarke straightened up at the sight, reaching out as Lexa made her way over. She moaned as she put a few fries into her mouth. Had she been paying attention (and sober) she would have noticed the brunette almost crumble at the sound.

“God I love you” Clarke murmured, still chewing.

Lexa started to reply, but got cut off as a girl sat in the booth across from the blonde. “Fucking hell Clarke, can you at least tell me when you decide to leave the fucking party? It took me 20 fucking minutes to get that blubbering drunk Finn to tell me where you'd gone off to.”

“O, chill.” Clarke returned, pausing as if to say more, but no words found their way.

“Let's go, Lincoln's waiting in the parking lot.”

“But the pretty girl” Clarke stammered, looking up at the now empty spot, straining to look over to the counter to find the brunette.

Octavia groaned, helping Clarke up as she stumbled over to the counter.

“I have to go now, but you look really cute in your um, your uniform thing and you saved me from starvation so I have to give you my number. It's the least I can do, pretty girl” Clarke stuttered, palming Octavia's forearm as she spoke to Lexa.

Octavia grabbed a napkin from the counter, pulling a pen out of her purse.

“That's her number. Her name's Clarke. She doesn't usually drink this much, in case you're wondering” she laughed, giving the blonde a light tap on the back.

Lexa blushed as Raven walked over to the group. “Her name's Lexa. She needs to get drunk more often, in case you're wondering.” Raven snickered, once again placing her elbow into Lexa's ribs.

Lexa bowed her head slightly, her eyes finding Clarke's.

“I'll text you tomorrow.” she said, her gaze flicking over to Octavia. “You'll tell her?”

Octavia nodded, pulling Clarke to the door with her.

“Thank you pretty girl!” Clarke waved, a big grin on her face.

Raven chuckled, “come on pretty girl, we've got to clean out the ice cream machine.”

“Oh god, please don't start calling me _that_.”

\----

Lexa finished her shift a few hours later, arriving home and falling straight into bed.

Grabbing out her phone, and the napkin that had been resting safely in her pocket, she entered the number into the device, saving Clarke as a contact, and sending her a quick text message. 

**i want to say i hope you don't have a bad hangover, but you probably do**

Lexa put her phone on the night stand, her eyes struggling to stay open.

\----

A few hours later, Lexa woke to a light buzzing.

 **clarke, burger girl:** **hangovers suck, but i definitely don't regret drinking**

**and why is that clarke?**

**clarke, burger girl: i got to meet you. however, i didn't get your name, pretty girl**

Lexa blushed, smiling into her pillow.

**it's lexa. i'm surprised you even remember me, you were a little gone**

Her phone buzzed almost instantly.

**clarke, burger girl:** **i'd never forget a pretty face like yours. i also didn't forget that you bought me fries and a burger. let me return the favor?**

**you don't need to buy me mcdonalds clarke, i get a discount**

**clarke, burger girl:** **our first date is not going to be at a mcdonalds.**

Lexa grinned, feeling butterflies in her stomach.

**oh so this is a date?**

**clarke, burger girl:** **well uh, only if you want it to be?**

**clarke, burger girl:** **unless you don't, then forget i said anything**

**a date sounds lovely clarke. call me later, okay?**

\----

A week later, they went out on a date. ****

A month later, Lexa met Clarke's mother.

Three months later, Clarke asked Lexa to be her girlfriend.

(she said yes)

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i really hope you liked this one guys. the feedback on my last one was much appreciated, honestly. if you have any prompts you want me to try, please feel free to comment :)


End file.
